Viviendo despierto
by La Sombra de la Luz
Summary: Arthur sufre de unas terribles pesadillas, que no le dejan descansar. Algo o alguien quiere hacer que sufra, que pague por algo que hizo... Leve FRUK.  mal titulo, no lo tomen en cuenta
1. El comienzo de una Pesadilla

_Para empezar bien el año, escribí este fic (para mi Iggy, particular, que se que le gusta sufrir mas que Fran). La idea me vino de golpe y creo que la mejor parte, es la última escena._

_La historia concluirá en el siguiente cap._

_~La Sombra de la Luz~_

* * *

Y volvía a despertarse, cansado, sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada. La sensación de caer al vacío aun la sentía en su mente, en su cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor, sabiendo entonces que seguía en la misma habitación, el mismo lugar donde horas antes se había acostado ha dormir... O al menos eso llevaba intentando desde que se llego a su cuarto, a las 9 de la noche y ahora eran las 5 de la mañana y seguía sin dormir tranquilo. Trago saliva, apartando el flequillo rubio pegado a su frente por el sudor frío que aun sentía... No lo entendía, aquello no tenia lógica alguna. Estaba más que claro que aquello era de todo, menos normal. Necesitaba remediarlo y pronto. Ni siquiera el té podría mantenerlo despierto eternamente, cuando pasara aquello y no quería recurrir, ni por asomo al café... Odiaba el café. Antes prefería ser hervido en aceite que aquello.

Miro entonces al techo, suspirando incorporándose en la cama para sentarse. Tenía que tranquilizarse, respirar con normalidad... Necesitaba serenarse un poco. Un caballero ingles no podía perder los nervios en ningún caso. Y una vez conseguido, respiro profundamente antes de ponerse a pensar, en las posibles soluciones que podría tener su problema. Olvidándose completamente del por que de estas.

Quizás algún hechizo de su viejo libro podría remediarlo, pero si no sabía exactamente la causa que hacia que su sueño fuera constantemente asaltado por las pesadillas, o mas concretamente por la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez, no podría encontrar el conjuro correcto y podría entonces haber fallos... Que quizás trajeran consecuencias aun mayores. Con la magia no se debía jugar.

Cansado y ojeroso, se levanto de la cama aun con la sensación de calor en el cuerpo, de sed en la garganta y de un extraño ardor en general que le recorría por completo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Y no era calor normal, si no más bien abrasador, iba desde su interior hacia fuera, parecido a la sensación de haber bebido una botella de ron de dos litros de un solo golpe a palo seco. Posiblemente una ducha fría, con un buen té seguramente le sentaría bien. Camino entonces hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si, mojándose la cara para mirarse al espejo, siendo devuelta la mirada por su reflejo. Una mirada cansada, en la que su dueño reflejaba perfectamente todo aquel cansancio que llevaba acumulado.

Mientras el inglés se quitaba la ropa, algo o alguien lo observaba fijamente. Sus intenciones no eran inocentes, y sus propósitos para el británico aun menos... Apenas había comenzado hace un mes, pero sentía satisfacción plena ante sus resultados, era algo que sentía que quería… Necesitaba ver a aquel inglés, sufrir.

Sabia que no debía, pero su corazón o lo que una vez fue necesitaba aquello, sus oraciones hacia Dios cada día eran más largas, aquello no podía hacerlo, no era lo correcto, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo por él. Sus oraciones y su amor le daban la seguridad de tener el valor y la osadía de seguir con aquella tortura. Haría pagar a Arthur Kirkland por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que les había causado. Quizá Dios no estuviera de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, quizás tuviera que cambiar su rumbo y descender al infierno, para arder y desaparecer en la nada. Pero no importaba, después de lo que había sentido, de lo que había visto… Aunque fuera pecado, no podía consentirlo, por que aun después de la muerte tenia un deber primordial sobre todas las cosas, y si no podía cumplirlo... No podía descansar en paz.

* * *

La reunión acostumbrada para la mañana transcurría con normalidad... O eso era a los ojos de todos. Salvo quizás... Para aquellos azulados ojos, que siempre se posaban de uno en uno en los presentes para valorar sus posibles posibilidades de "pasar un buen rato" con alguno de los presentes... Sentía la necesidad de poder satisfacer aquellas necesidades tan básicas, que le pedían a gritos sus instintos y pensamientos más lujuriosos. Descarto enseguida a varios de ellos –como eran el alemán, Italia del norte, el señorito, el ruso... entre otros.-

Observo curioso como los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur estaban oscurecidos por unas muy notorias ojeras, y su brillo se opacaba por los bostezos que estaba intentando contener o disimular. Sonrío con ternura, a veces hasta los "más grandes" seguían conservando aquellos rasgos de la niñez que les caracterizaban.

Aunque ¿Quien lo diría? El perfecto caballero ingles parecía estar pasando por unas muy malas noches... Y mostrándose tal cual así en una reunión tan importante como la que estaban teniendo... Era curioso, muy curioso. Pensó para si, no quitándole después el ojo durante el resto de la reunión. Era demasiado interesante que el correcto británico no alegara o echara por los suelos, alguno de los argumentos -tan repetidos.- del americano, o en su defecto que se metiera contra su moda y/o alguna de las otras características del país al que representaba. Acabando aquella batalla verbal como no, en algo mas físico.

Al finalizar la reunión –que como no, acabo siendo gobernada por la mano dura del alemán, concluyendo finalmente que los temas tratados deberían volver a ser expuesto de manera correcta en la siguiente reunión.-, tuvo paciencia y espero a que gran parte de los demás integrantes se marcharan fuera de la sala. Viendo como algunos como Japón le preguntaban sobre sus ojeras, a lo cual el inglés respondía que no era nada que no le impidiera cumplir su trabajo. Y una vez solo, con gracia se acerco a él.

-_Bonjour mon ami_... ¿Es sueño aquello que reflejan tus ojos?-pregunto en tono semigalante, pero también con burla. Después de todo… seguían siendo ellos dos.

-_Shut up stupig frog_... –bramó, a la vez que reprimía un bostezo, apretando los labios y tapándose la boca.- No es asunto tuyo... Lárgate.-se levanto cansado, cogiendo aire para salir de allí. Y para su desgracia el francés le siguió.

-Ohh que mal amigo eres _Anglaterre_... Después de que me preocupo por ti... –uso su tono dramático habitual, no podía evitarlo.- Parece que llevases un mes sin dormir bien. En la otra reunión también parecías tan cansado... Quizás nuestro isleño británico, ¿Sufra de amores que le quiten el sueño?-bromeó, pese a la situación no podía dejar de hacerlo por ser quien era Arthur.

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz _frog_... -le espeto de nuevo, apretando el paso. Ni siquiera aquel día podría quitárselo de encima… Cada vez tenia más ganas de volver a Londres, de pisar su tan amado suelo ingles para ir directo a su casa suplicando su cuerpo por buen descanso.

-Eres un desagradecido Arthur...- pese a su tono, no podía evitar preocuparse por el.-Tengo una idea... Ven a mi casa, Francis te hará un masaje relajante y podrás dormir cómodamente en mi cuarto de invitados~- que no era otro mas que su propio cuarto, pero dejaría por ese día de intentar "jugar" con el ingles.

-Ni lo sueñes Francia. No pienso pisar tu casa, _tsk_ como si no te conociera...-Rechazo de inmediato. Era consciente de lo que conllevaba el pisar suelo en la propia casa de Francis. Y no estaba de humor ni tenia ganas, de pelearse o… Acabar entre sus sábanas.

-Ohh Francis será bueno y no te ara nada~ _d'accord_?...-se adelantó al otro un paso, y le tomó de una mano. Acercando sus labios a su odio, mirándole seriamente unos momentos.-… Necesitas descansar.- Quería hacerle ver, que no tenia por que estar siempre solo cuando estuviera mal. Que podía había siempre alguien con quien podía contar.

La mirada de Francis, le hizo temblar durante unos momentos. No le gustaba pensar en ello, pero en los momentos duros –y no tan duros.- su vecino galo, era siempre el primero en aparecer. No era capaz ni siquiera de poder asimilarlo, su terquedad y orgullo eran algo que hacia demasiado peso en el camino para ello. Le era imposible admitir que Francia… Francis Bonnefoy era el primer en acudir en su ayuda.

-...-Tragó saliva entonces sin saber que decir... Quizás un cambio de aires temporal... Podría ayudarle, se excuso.-... Si siento aunque sea una de tus sucias manos rozar mis tierras... Juro que te cortare el brazo entero.-le amenazó, para no sentir su orgullo dañado, accediendo al mismo tiempo a su propuesta. No podía dejarle pensar que él, el reino de Inglaterra, necesitaba ayuda de un franchute.

-_Tré bien__!_ Vamos púes a mi casa.-más que sonriente y complacido de que aceptara, tiró de él. Sabia leer –con el tiempo, aprendió ha hacerlo a lo largo de los siglo.-entre líneas de lo que quería expresar Arthur.

Había suerte de que aquella vez la conferencia se había realizado en Francia. No tardarían demasiado en llegar a su casa.

Mientras Arthur aún no estaba 100% seguro que fuera a funcionar. Pero tampoco pudo evitar que su vista no se aparta de la mano de Francis que tomaba la suya mientras iban hacia el coche a paso rápido... Incluso tras la barrera de los guantes de cuero que llevaba el otro, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su piel.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose al entrar al coche le sacó de sus pensamientos, apartando la mano con visible molestia mirando después por la ventana, sin querer acomodarse demasiado notando aquel calor que comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas levemente. Arrugo la nariz, al darse cuenta de eso.

Él no podía permitirse, el dejarse vencer por el sueño, ya que por mucho que jurara y perjurara que no iba a tocarle, seguía siendo _Francis_. Aquel argumento estaba bien fundamentado, de otras… Tantas veces que había bajado la guardia. Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y suspiró. Debía ser precavido y por supuesto, correcto... Y aunque sintiera... durante solo unos microsegundos... Que hubiera otra… _reacción _por su parte…. Era consciente de que no llegarían a buen puerto.

Sin apenas darse cuenta fue poco a poco, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Casi soñando con los ojos abiertos...

En el otro lado del coche, Francis iba contemplando la ciudad mientras el chofer les llevaba hasta su residencia... Miro de reojo a Arthur en el cristal, después de que soltara la mano con molestia. Por mucho que se burlaran, insultaran o discutieran se preocupaban el uno por el otro sin poder evitarlo. E incluso después de tener sus… encuentros y momentos, le gustaba pensar que podía llegar a algo mas que eso. Aunque después de… Lo que ocurrió…

Suspiro, llevándose una mano al pecho, acariciándose el cuello... Aun podía oír el sonido cuando la encontró a punto de romperse.

* * *

-Arthur tienes unos nudos en la espalda horribles...-hizo mas fuerza.- Tardaría meses en poder quitártelos todos.-con fuerza sus pulgares oprimían sobre sus omoplatos. Notando con claridad los nudos del estrés que padecía el otro. _Mon dieu _¿Cómo era posible tener aquella madeja de estrés en las espalda?

-Y tú haces mucho daño... _Argh!_ ¡Francés ten mas cuidado!-estaba tumbado a lo largo de su sofá, boca abajo sin camisa.- ¿Decías que esto iba a relajarme? ¡Solo hace que este mas incomodo!-Cada vez que apretaba, le dolía aun mas la espalda.

-Confía en mí por una vez, y deja que quite estos nudos de tu espalda... Quizá duela un poco pero luego se te pasara ya lo veras...-le masajeo las costillas entonces, intentando hacer que se relajara.-Respira con suavidad e intenta relajarte, esto también es muy cansado para _moi_

-Más te vale que no note, que vas mas abajo... ni nada raro.-Hablo ahora con un tono más adormilado. Con aquel masaje, comenzó a sentirse mejor –aunque no lo reconocería, podía hinchar el ya subido ego del galo-, le dolía aun por los hombros pero estaba en cierto modo más a gusto... Más relajado.

Francis rodó los ojos al oírle, aún acariciando su espalda notándola mas suave su piel, de lo que recordaba la última vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Bajó un poco mas concentrándose en las lumbares, oyendo el quejido de Arthur al presionar allí... También tenía aquella parte destrozada, intento no ser muy brusco al intentar quitarle los nudos. Pero aun así también pudo ver que comenzaba a dormirse y eso hizo que sonriera mas aliviado. Esperaba que ahora pudiera descansar, y no presentara esas ojeras al resto del mundo en una conferencia.

Pero Francis ignoraba que al momento de cerrar los ojos Arthur, aquello que evitaba que pudiera dormir, de dejarse invadir por el cansancio... No tardaría en aparecer raudo, sin poder ser visto o sentido, lo que fuera que provocaba las pesadillas de Arthur. Sin saberlo el de ojos azules, la pesadilla del inglés volvía a repetirse.

* * *

Todo volvió a ser negro, blanco y después nada, notando que su cuerpo se hacia incluso ligero y después pesado... Notando… O mas bien… Soñar que andaba. Que sus pies andaban, que su cuerpo se movía por encima de algo negro y que se rompía a cada paso que daba... Carbón, creyó que era. Miles de trozos de carbón que conformaban el suelo que pisaba. Su vista era casi nula, una cortina de humo que le cegaba por completo todo. Le engullía, le asfixiaba, podía saborear el humo y como le comenzaba a quemar por dentro.

Intento entonces taparse la boca para parar de toser, pero sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda, con fuertes y pesados grilletes de hierro. La angustia comenzaba a invadirle sin poder evitarlo. Y sus pies comenzaron a correr, notando que el carbón empezaba a quemarle, que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a arder.

Sin saber a donde ir, choco contra algo... Madera. Alzo la vista, notando sus ojos llorosos por aquel humo cada vez más negro, se trataba de una pila de troncos de madera. Bastante gruesa que parecía quemada parcialmente por las llamas que surgían de su base. Tosió, aun sintiendo que el humo lo ahogaba y le dañaba por dentro, cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente ya no había humo. Si no una llanura infinita de carbón, en la que ahora se distinguían unas luces que parecían antorchas recién encendidas, que eran cada vez más grandes, más ardientes y más horriblemente amenazadoras.

Miro a su alrededor, siendo consciente que ahora él estaba atado a lo que parecía era un poste enorme de madera, situado en lo alto de la enorme pila de troncos. Trago saliva, sintiendo que aquello ya lo había visto antes, que una vez el vio aquel mismo escenario. Oyó un grito que no fue capaz de distinguir.

El humo seguía surgiendo de las llamas que le rodeaba, llegando a notar que la madera comenzaba a arder. Aterrorizado, intento escapar, moverse, pero estaba fuertemente atado, pareciendo incluso que aquellas cuerdas gruesas alrededor de su torso, le apretaban cada vez más. Sintiendo el fuego en sus pies cada vez mas cerca acechándole, horrorizado y sin poder hacer nada comenzó a gritar a moverse con más violencia a pesar de sus ataduras. No estaba seguro pero entre sus gritos y jadeos, podía oír otros gritos que no eran suyos. No les presto atención

Se movió con violencia, notando como el poste se tambaleaba, haciendo todo el impulso que le fue posible con los pies para intentar que volcara, y de repente... El fuego llego a sus pies le había alcanzado a sus ropas, a su piel, notando aquel penetrante dolor chillando de pura angustia rogando por que aquello acabara. Que cayera en la inconsciencia para poder morir sin sufrir, mientras el fuego terminaba de consumir su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos a la espera de la muerte, quemando el fuego su piel, ahogándole el humo sintiendo que todo aquello comenzaba a derrumbarse y caía.

* * *

Se aceptan las criticas constructivas, cuando me sea posible lo continuare al igual que mis otros fics.  
Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	2. El final de un Sueño

_Este capitulo me ha costado mas de lo que debería, y como no va dedicado a mis dos iggys que me presionan para que termine los fics pendientes (lo cual se agradece, me tomo demasiado tiempo para continuarlo)_

_Dedicado a ellos dos, que son mis adorables ingleses._

_

* * *

_

Bufo desesperado… Ya sentía entumecidos los brazos después de estar cerca de una hora y poco mas dándole el masaje. Era muy difícil quitarle aquellos nudos, por no decir imposible. Arthur era una persona demasiado estresada como para poder relajarla de una sola vez. Daba gracias a que al haberse dormido podía hacer incluso algo mas de fuerza, se le notaba que tenia en ese momento el sueño muy profundo –aunque de tanto en tanto se daba el lujo de mirarle, y podía ver como fruncía el ceño y apretaba quizás excesivamente los ojos.- incluso dormido fruncía el ceño. Se desplazo del lugar, apartándose de encima del cuerpo del británico para mover las piernas… Las tenía un poco entumecidas debido a la postura y además sentía algo de hambre. Decidido, dejo una manta fina sobre Arthur antes de marcharse a la cocina para comer alguna pieza de fruta, quizás si estaba mas tarde de buen humor invitara al otro a comer –no en casa, que seguro que se enfadaba por cocinar mejor que el otro o peor aun, le tirara la comida en la cara por estar demasiado buena.- de hecho, le dejaría elegir el restaurante.

Tomo una manzana de la cesta de fruta, y un cuchillo antes de volver al salón para sentarse en uno de los sillones y mirar a Arthur de reojo. Se había movido y no podía ver su expresión al dormir, pero al no moverse se figuro que ahora estaba descansando. Comenzó entonces a pelar la manzana, recordando de fondo como el ingles podía llegar a dormir tanto de pequeño apoyado contra sus piernas… Sonrío nostálgico, aquellos tiempos ahora sonaban tan lejanos, inocentes… Tan felices. Bufo aun con la sonrisa en los labios mientras comenzaba a partir la manzana en forma de conejitos, Kiku tenía una forma curiosa de cocinar y la verdad es que había aprendido algunas cosas de su gastronomía.

Alineo los conejos sobre un plato, colocándolos en circulo mirando hacia el centro donde con lo que le sobro de la manzana formo una florecita –aunque con las zanahorias era mas fácil, eran mas resistentes que una simple manzana.- Sonrío ante su obra, ahora dándole incluso algo de pena el comerse a los conejitos.

Le miro de nuevo, colocando el plato en la parte más cercana a su rostro. Sentándose ahora en el sofá donde estaba Arthur, justo el sitio que habían dejado sus piernas. Extrañaba como de pequeño y con aquellos adorables ojos verdes le miraba y le suplicaba que durmiera con el en las noches de tormenta. Incluso ahora le hacia gracia cuando una vez excavo una madriguera bajo la casa –aunque el día que lo hizo le dejo sin cenar.-

Extendió una mano hacia su cabello, acariciándolo con sutileza y suavidad, echaba de menos el poder estar a su lado sin tener que pensar en todo aquel daño que se habían hecho el uno al otro, si no simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Era demasiado irreal tan siquiera, pensar que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos algo así en esos momentos.

Entre caricia y caricia, noto cierto temblor en su cuerpo que a los pocos momentos aumento. Vale, parecía que no estaba descansando como esperaba. Se levanto para mirarle, tenia el rostro contraído como si sintiera dolor o miedo, y aquello no eran… ¿lagrimas? ¿Arthur estaba llorando en sueño? Mas que sorprendido, asustado le hizo darse la vuelta para zarandearle y golpearle las mejillas. Tenia que despertar, fuera lo que fuera que estaba soñando no debía de ser nada agradable para que el inglés llorara.

Por otro lado, Arthur aun sentía aquella sensación de vacío al caer cuando abrió los ojos dando un grito ahogado en su garganta, pudiendo únicamente ver los azules ojos de Francis mirarle fijamente… La respiración se le había acelerado en apenas unos segundos, y su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sin pensarlo o meditarlo, se abalanzo sobre Francis para abrazarle con fuerza, en busca de algo real, algo que le hiciera ver que ya no estaba en aquella pila de troncos que ardían bajo sus pies. Aun le hormigueaban los dedos dentro de sus calcetines de aquella sensación tan intensamente soñada.

-_M-mon dieu… Arthur… Como çava_? –aquello si le había sorprendido. Pero no por ello dejo de corresponder a su abrazo, semi echado sobre el sofá, con el otro entre sus brazos aun temblando como si fuera una hoja.

El británico no dijo nada, tan solo aferreándose con más fuerza a su camisa. El olor dulce de rosas y a pan recién hecho no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era el Frances. De que estaba ahí, que no era un maldito y tortuoso sueño lo que acababa de vivir.

-Cá-állate…

-Pero _mon chér_ que es lo-

-_SHUT UP!_-grito contra su pecho, acurrucándose mas contra el sintiendo aun que su frente sudaba y los temblores no cesaban. Estaba agotado y harto, mas que harto de aquellas horrendas pesadillas que no le dejaban vivir tranquilo. Había ya probado de todo, y ni la magia había resuelto el problema –por que ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba.-

Francis intento calmarle, acariciándole el pelo rubio y la espalda aun temblorosa. Aquel estado de nerviosismo no era nada bueno, se notaba que estaba mas que frustrado y como no cansado de aquella situación. No sabia hasta que punto había sido un mal sueño, pero desde luego no parecía ser la primera vez que aquello le pasaba. Lo abrazo mas contra si para acomodarlo entre sus piernas, aquel abrazo al menos significaba que buscaba consuelo y el se lo iba a dar.

Kirkland no levanto la mirada de la camisa púrpura de Francis, respirando con fuerza contra la tela mientras se aferreaba al otro, como si fuera a desaparecer, con fuerzas. Tenia que poner en orden sus ideas, no podía dejar que nadie –y menos Francis.- le viera en aquel estado de histeria y pánico. Primero fue regulando su respiración, inspirando y soltando aire despacio –aunque no lo reconocieran las caricias del Frances ayudaron.- y se consiguió calmar antes de lo que esperaba.

Una vez noto que la presión sobre su camisa disminuía –al igual que la fuerza con la que le abrazaba.- se permitió alejarse un poco, parar alzarle la cara y mirarle.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que te ha pasado?-le miro a los ojos, en el fondo preocupado pero inquisidor en su tono de voz.

-_Tsk_ –aparto la vista.- No es de tu incumbencia_ frog_.-respondió, o mas bien gruño sin querer mirarle. A saber lo que opinaba o lo que llegaría a decir después de haberle visto. Frunció el ceño aun mas ante ese otro pensamiento sonrojándose un poco, en el fondo confiaba en el otro, casi a ciegas después de tantos siglos de aquella enemistad y a su vez alianza emocional con el galo.

Por otro lado, Bonnefoy resoplo antes de acariciar de nuevo su pelo para retirarlo de su frente.-no me lo digas si no quieres. –se acerco un poco mas a él- pero al menos disfruta del silencio y descansa _mon petit_. –suspiro, antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre su frente y apartarse para apoyarlo contra su pecho. Le seguía gustando demasiado ver aquel pequeño destello de sorpresa, mezclado con un cierto anhelo –o eso quería que fuera.- en sus ojos verdes, cuando le daba aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño tan inocentes e inesperadas.

Sus mejillas adquieran un color aun más intenso que el anterior, sin saber exactamente que decir. El momento fue embargado por el silencio, sin mirarse tan siquiera. No acababa nunca de entender por completo al galo, le era demasiado contradictorio. Tan pronto parecía querer una única cosa de el –que no era otro que el sexo o el sacarle de sus casillas.- o como que le surgieran esas… esas… esas facetas tan poco, poco… habituales en su relación. No solo le pillaban desprevenido, también le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el mismo cedía ante ellos y se dejaba hacer.

Ninguno dijo nada más, quedándose en esa misma postura el uno junto al otro. Arthur a veces miraba de reojo a Francis, como si realmente quisiera que aquella muestra de cariño pudiera ser otra cosa más. El Frances en cambio, no bajo la vista ni un instante, prefería disfrutar de aquel contacto tan poco frecuente entre ellos, sin querer romperlo en ningún momento.

Pero dos pares de ojos, o lo que una vez fueron eso no pensaban lo mismo.

* * *

Demasiados sentimientos juntos se encontraban ahora mismo en su ser, rabia, dolor, pena, odio… Todo causado por aquella escena que estaba contemplando, sin poder aun creérselo. Le estaba abrazando… le estaba consolando… después de todo el daño que les había echo, y de lo que había echo… El dolor dio paso a la rabia, sintiendo como si todo el mundo estuviera a su disposición para poder lograr su venganza. Algo parecido a un brazo, se fue levantando lentamente, extendiendo la mano hacia ambos hombres, deseando que se separaran. Una especie de fuerza emano de ella, y fue como si un agujero negro se hubiera abierto entre Arthur y Francis y cada uno hubiera recibido parte de ese soplido estelar, quedando en un misero instante cada uno a un lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Argh… -Se acarició la nuca, ¿Qué había sido aquella fuerza descomunal? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, por una sensación transmitida desde la mejilla hasta la base de su columna vertebral. Había sido… como una caricia fría. Se levanto intentando acercarse al otro, pero de nuevo aquella fuerza le golpeo contra la pared –ahora de una forma mucho más suave- Mirando a Arthur que pareció retorcerse. Grito, y de una zancada atravesó la distancia que los separaba apoyando un pie en el sofá para llegar hasta el inglés.

-Q-uema… que-ema… B-asta… _please_… _please_…-suplicaba al mismo aire, la sensación de arder entre llamas había vuelto mas viva que nunca, ni siquiera noto cuando Francis lo comenzó a zarandear de un lado a otro. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, aquello superaba cualquier idea racional que se le pasara por la mente. Sintió de nuevo como la fuerza que los había separado, se aproximaba y mirando al techo –como quien habla a alguien.- gruño, abrazándole con más fuerza. No estaba seguro, pero si todo aquello carecía sentido y era en parte el ingles involucrado… no le extrañaba que se tratara de algo paranormal o mágico.

-¡Déjale en paz!-bramo, sintiendo como la fuerza se paraba.- Para de torturarle.-ordenó.

… Aquellos ojos vacíos y transparentes a los ojos de los países, sintiendo como algo parecido a las lagrimas aparecía. ¿Qué dejara de torturarle? ¡El mismo la había mandado a la hoguera viva! La había humillado ante un juicio injusto, le había quitado la vida dejando a su mayor tesoro desprotegido que ahora le protegía a él… Si hubiera podido respirar, Jeanne estaría híper ventilando de pura rabia.

Algo parecido a una lágrima delineo su mejilla, o eso le parecía a ella. Soltando un grito de rabia que hizo romper todos los objetos de cristal que había en aquella habitación, aquel grito desgarrador había sido penetrante, agudo. Durante el instante en el que se atrevió a abrir los ojos, mientras protegía a Arthur con su cuerpo, le pareció ver en el aire una silueta blanca con semejanza a la de un humano. No estaba seguro, pero aquello debía ser el origen de lo que estaba pasando.

-Seas lo que seas ¡Basta!, no se que es lo que hace que hagas esto pero por favor ¡para de una vez!-Volvió a gritar, mirando ahora donde recordaba haber visto la figura aquel instante. No muy seguro de que funcionara.-No se qué es lo que habrá hecho Arthur… Pero… ¡S-seguro que no es para tanto!-le tembló un poco la voz, inseguro y sabiendo que en parte era mentira.-¡Deja de torturarle! ¡Déjale descansar y descansa tú también!-imploro, mirando ahora nervioso a cualquier parte de la habitación.

Un jarrón exploto, los muebles de madera comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, oyendo como una especie de chisporroteo que acabo en un vencimiento del propio objeto sobre sí mismo. Uno a uno fueron cayendo varias de las estanterías, la mesa y algunas sillas. ¿¡QUE, QUE ES LO QUE ME HA ECHO! ¿¡ES QUE NO ES NADA EL HECHO DE QUE ME QUEMARAN VIVA EN LA HOGUERA, POR BRUJA!

Bonnefoy miraba a Arthur, estaba asustado pocas veces le había visto así exceptuando aquella época en la que le había criado y estaba a su cargo. Le rodeo la espalda con un brazo, dejando que sus brazos y su cuerpo se acurrucaran contra su pecho. Meciéndole en parte, susurrando palabras dulces pese a la situación tan caótica y desconcertante que estaban viviendo.

Jeanne volvió a sentir que todo se confundía… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le defendía? ¿Por qué le estaba protegiendo? ¿¡Por qué A ÉL! Mas lagrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas, no estaba aun segura de si podía verla o no, pero en un parpadeo estaba frente a los otro dos. Murmurando con dolor, tartamudeo y miedo a la respuesta, el por que de aquella acción de Francis.

Miraba a la nada, o eso le parecía a Arthur, abriendo los ojos poco a poco una vez aquella sensación de fuego en su piel y el chillido cesaron. Tenia a su alrededor los brazos de Francis, que le agarraban con fuerza. No entendía el por que de todo aquello, ni siquiera la propia aptitud de Francis para con de protegerle. Miro entonces al mismo punto que el Frances, intentando ver lo que parecía que podía ver el Frances.

Los ojos azules, estaban aun perdidos en aquellas facciones tan difusas, tan perdidas y blanqueadas ahora. Trago saliva, demasiado conocía ese rostro para no poder reconocerlo.

Tembloroso, hablo.

-Jeanne… ¿Je-eanne eres tu?

-Francis… P-pór que… Pór que… le proteges.-la voz era suave, pero a la vez entrecortada. Mirándole de la misma forma, angustiada, con aquel gesto de ira en la cara y las serpenteando ríos en sus mejillas.

-…-No supo que responder, mirando de reojo a Arthur que desconcertado había oído el nombre pronunciado. Pareciendo entonces ahora encajar todo a la perfección en su mente.

-Respóndeme… respón-ndeme…-suplico, cansada y abatida en parte por aquella escena.

-Jeanne… _Mon petit_… Yo… -no sabía exactamente como explicarlo, y tampoco sabía si debía hacerlo.

Durante el debate interior de Francis, Arthur seguía intentando verla pero no podía. No estaba seguro del por que, pero no podía. Al menos ahora sabia el por que de todas aquella pesadillas y extraños sueños, eran su culpa. Y no le extrañaba, de echo, su duda era ahora… el por que, por que ahora, habiendo pasado tantos años desde aquella sentencia de muerte hacia la mujer francesa. ¿Por qué ahora precisamente, y no antes?

-Jeanne… han pasado demasiados años para… explicarlo –intento decir, sin estar seguro de aquellas palabras.- Todo ahora es distinto.

-Nada es distinto… él te sigue haciendo daño, lo noto, puedo ver que sufres… él… te la quito… te ha quitado… mi… mi… -murmuro cada vez mas bajo mirando hacia su pecho vacío.

-… Fue un arrebato.-intento remediar, entiendo el por que.-Nos peleamos y… me la arranco del cuello… que se rompiera fue algo secundario de lo qu-

-El fue el culpable. ¡El fue quien me separo de tu lado, quien rompió nuestro símbolo de unión, quien te esta haciendo daño! –miro con odio mas que palpable al británicos, que le miraba sin poder verla, pero que a juzgar por las palabras del Frances aquello no estaba yendo bien.

-Jeanne, tranquilízate. Fue un accidente… El no quería romperla.-sin cambiar la postura, le hablaba a la guerra. Intentando calmarla, a juzgar por su reacción su enfado podría llegar a ser mortal para ellos.

-¡El te ha embrujado! Ha usado alguno de sus trucos de magia negra, para que le protejas ahora, sabe que no puedo hacerte daño, y te usa de escudo.-dedujo, aun aturdida por la situación sin poder aceptar mas que aquella idea fruto de su mente.

-¡Jeanne!-volvió a llamarla, intentando razonar. Notando ahora un calor asfixiante que empezaba a invadir la habitación.-¡Jeanne por favor detente!

La propia figura de Jeanne se volvió más material, más real. Vestida con aquel camisón blanco manchado de cenizas a los pies. Con el pelo corto moviéndose, mientras sus ojos no quitaban la vista de ellos dos. Fue entonces que Kirkland llego a verla, intimidado por aquella mirada tan fiera.

Trago saliva, alzándose pese al cansancio, notando a la perfección como aquello quemaba, le quemaba por dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. La miro, o eso creía, la habitación se había oscurecido de pronto por una especie de humo negro como el de su sueño, que le empañaba la vista. Las palabras de Francis aun presentes, hicieron 'click' en su cerebro justo en el momento en el se acerco a ella, estaba dolida, enfurecida. Tenia que calmarla.

-_Jeanne d'Arc_! –grito, aun sin poder creerse lo que iba a decir.-… ¡L-lo siento! –Pocas veces había dicho esas dos palabras juntas.- ¡P-perdón… ¡Perdóname! –volvió a decir.

-¡Tus perdones no sirven de nada!-su voz la oía distante, la figura le era borrosa de ver.

-No quise romperla –insistió.-… ¡Siento haber... roto tu cruz Jeanne! ¡Lo siento mucho! –entendía ahora por que Francis no la había lucido desde aquella discusión, una tarde antes de que las pesadillas empezaran. Quizás en parte entendía como se sentía la francesa, si alguien rompiera alguno de los soldaditos de madera que conservaba de Alfred… posiblemente reaccionaria de la misma forma –solo que el estaba vivo, era la diferencia.-

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!-insistió, aun sin poder creerle.- ¡Además hechizaste a Francis! ¿¡Por que te protege! ¡Él jamás lo haría! ¡Jamás protegería a un ingles, el te odiaba! ¡Te detestaba tanto como yo! ¡¿Por qué ahora es distinto? –exigió, mirando ahora a Francis. Las nubes negras, se ciñeron entorno a Arthur, que tosió con fuerza.

Francis miro a Arthur preocupado, Jeanne estaba fuera de si. Quería una respuesta, de él. Trago saliva, indeciso. Miro de nuevo al otro antes de mirarla, tomando una decisión.

-Jeanne… _P-perdonez_… _Perdonez moi_…-murmuro, el gesto de ella mostraba confusión.- Je ... Jeanne_,__je__l'aime__.__Beaucoup de choses ont__passé depuis__que vous avez quitté__.__S'il vous plaît__,__s'il vous plaît__ .__..__Mon amour__,__ma petite__fleur de lys__...__Arrêtez__cette__folie__.__Arrête ça__,__et__retour__au repos__.(1)_

Las palabras fueron dichas de manera dulce, arrepentida por el daño que le iban a causar. Fueron duras, como rocas que le golpearon y le atravesaban.

Sintió que poco a poco algo dentro de ella, se deshilachaba, se rompía, caía en pedazos… Miro de nuevo a Francis sin poder creerlo, abriendo la boca para querer decir algo, pero sin poder decirlo. Si Francis le quería… si le amaba como decía… Ya no podía hacerle daño, le era imposible, por que sabía que entonces el francés sufriría más y no podía permitir que ello pasara. Su deber era cuidar de que fuera feliz, no lo contrario.

El humo fue cesando, desapareciendo poco a poco de la nada, como había aparecido y se volvió a escuchar de nuevo la tos de Arthur que luchaba por volver a respirar a un ritmo normal, intentando mirarla. ¿Que era lo que había dicho Francis para calmarla?

Ella estaba perpleja, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer o decir en ese momento… Trago saliva, dolía, dolía mucho. Maldijo para sus adentros… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cuál era el cometido entonces de estar allí?

-No… _n-non_… El… d-de él no Francis… _Françoise_…-pronuncio a media voz.- Ahora… ahora yo no… no… no p-puedo…

Bonnefoy se acerco a la guerra, mirándola con dulzura intentando apaciguar su tristeza. Sabía que iba a dolerle, pero no podía mentirla.

-_Mon petit_… -ella alzo la mirada.- No estés triste… _S'il vous plaît_. No quiero verte llorar mas… -intento tocarla, pero su mano la atravesó. Era una sensación fría y en cierto modo desagradable.

-…-Sabia que Francis decía la verdad, no le estaba mintiendo. Amaba al ingles, el ser mas despreciable desde que ella recordaba pero… Pero… Cerró los ojos derrotada. Si había decidido amarle, no podía entonces volver a causarle daño. Debía entonces aceptar la realidad y… volver a arriba, volver para seguir viéndole desde los cielos y contemplarle. No podría jamás perdonar al ingles, aunque dios se lo impusiera, pero antes que su odio iba su amor por el y nunca impediría que el fuera feliz.

-Vuelve… vuelve a descansar Jeanne… Mon petit Fleury de lys… Descansa.-Imploro, de rodillas junto a ella.

Abrió los ojos azulados, mirando a Francis sintiendo ahora que toda aquella rabia acumulada desaparecía poco a poco, se estaba desvaneciendo de su mente y cuerpo. Sintiendo de nuevo aquella paz que sintiendo la primera vez que pudo ver a Francis sonreír. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dando un respiro mientras su figura se iluminaba, elevándose hacia arriba sin despegar la mirada de Francis, hasta que se fijo en Arthur que miraba también al francés, concretamente su espalda.

Arthur entonces noto que un suave calor, agrádale a diferencia de los ya sentidos, se posaba en su hombro y una voz aparecía en su mente.

"_**Cuídale en mi lugar**_"

Jeanne d'Arc se había marchado.

Francia, aun turbado sintió un repentino frío con su marcha. Se toco el pecho, buscando inconscientemente la cruz rota. Guardada ahora.

Inglaterra por otra parte, no entendía por que le había dicho aquello. Aun mirando con atención la espalda del otro. Demasiado conocida, y en ocasiones demasiado cargada aunque no lo reconociera el dueño de la misma.

Se dio la vuelta, y miro a los ojos verdes.-Creo que ahora podrás dormir bien… Se ha ido.

-… Gracias. –respondió, sin decir nada mas. El francés en respuesta, le sonrío cansado mirando la casa destrozada… Suspiro caminado ahora hacia la cocina sobre los cristales rotos para comenzar a recoger todo aquel desastre, no sabía si Arthur le había llegado a oír, y tampoco quería en ese momento saberlo.

Inglaterra le siguió, con la mirada y después con los pies.

-Francis… ¿Que le dijiste para que se marchara?-Cuando aquel "tornado" de humo le había absorbido… no alcanzaba a oír todo lo que había dicho el francés, tan solo una parte.

-… La verdad.-contestó, recogiendo entonces los cristales del suelo de su cocina.

Las cejas del otro se alzaron levemente, sin poder entender del todo a que se refería, pero a la vez comprendiéndolo sin volver a preguntar. De por si aun le costaba digerir lo que había ocurrido, pero quizás solo por ser Francis, podía llegar a entender que era lo que trataba de decirle.

Tomo otra escoba y le ayudo a recoger.

* * *

Era ya más del medio día cuando acabaron de recoger, la casa aun tenia olor a carbón o a quemado más bien. Abrieron todas las ventanas, esperando a que se disipara. Las paredes incluso habían adquirido un color cenizo, Francis acabaría por llamar a alguien a que le arreglara todo aquel desastre que tenía ahora por casa.

En ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo o comento nada referente a lo que había ocurrido. Había sido rápido, esclarecedor y desconcertante. Todo en un mismo momento, quizá por eso aun les costaba asimilarlo y mas aun el comentarlo. No tenían en claro si quiera, que era lo que debían hacer.

Hablarlo conllevaba varias cosas, que en su mayoría aun no eran momento de mencionar. Una de ellas eran sus dudas: La duda del francés que no estaba seguro, si el otro había alcanzado a oír lo que había dicho para calmar a Jeanne y por otro lado la duda de Arthur, la cual se remitía a aquella frase dicha por aquel fantasma del pasado, no entendía por que debía el cuidar de Francis… El no tenía _nada_ más allá de una relación comercial y de odio con él… Y tampoco es que la quisiera.

A medida que habían terminado, el cansancio del Ingles fue cada vez mas notorio en su torpeza, y al terminar lo llevo hasta su habitación donde estaba la cama de la casa, no le costo demasiado gracias a su cansancio –el cual agradecía bastante, Arthur llegaba a ser muy, muy cabezota en aquellas situaciones.-

-Duerme, sabes que lo necesitas.-abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, tirando de su brazo para llevarlo. Era curioso como todo lo que salía de su boca se rebatía con lo que hacia, que era dejarse llevar de manera "dócil" –arrastrándole.-

-No voy a –bostezo.- dormir aquí… No.-negó.

-Oh _mon dieu_… terco.-espeto, tirando de su brazo para tirarlo sobre la cama.-duérmete, y descansa todo lo que necesites.

-No eres nadie pa-

-Corrección, te he salvado de tus pesadillas así que me debes algo… y ahora en agradecimiento dormirás todo lo que te plazca, en MI cama.-a oídos del ingles, aquella ultimo no le había gustado.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido, que según se apoyaba sobre la almohada se iba suavizando. Cerrándosele los ojos.

Francis sonrío, alejándose entonces de la cama para cerrar la puerta. Pero en ese momento Arthur se volvió a incorporar y aun somnoliento le miro, sin mirarle levantando una mano hacia el indicándole que se acostara a su lado. Quizás fuera el sueño acumulado, algo que se había guardado desde hace tiempo o ambas cosas, pero en ese momento no quería dormir solo.

… Sin salir de su asombró, obediente Francia se acostó a su lado dejando reposar la cabeza de el sobre su brazo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. Era sorprendente, y por que no decirlo, le alegraba que se lo pidiera. Una vez comenzó a cerrar los ojos, oyó otro murmuro del ingles.

-No pienso cuidarte…-después, se durmió.

No entendía el por que de aquella frase, pero le reconforto el tono en el que la había dicho –irónico, cansado.- El tono de todo niño que sabe que aquello que ha dicho lo hará. Lo abrazó un poco mas contra el, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Aun le gustaba dormir de aquella forma con Arthur, demasiado similar a las primeras veces que compartieron cama de niños. Nostálgico deposito un beso en su frente, y se dedico a mirarle unos minutos… Le gustaba, verle dormir era agradable poder ver algo más que enfado en su rostro, aunque aquellas ojeras estaban de más.

Una vez comenzó a quedarse dormido, los últimos pensamientos que tuvo fueron sobre su amada Jeanne y sobre el británico que descansaba entre sus brazos.

El olor del humo aun impregnado de la casa, junto al sonido de los niños pasando por su calle, gritando y brincando en la acera, lo despertaron. Miro el reloj aun sin saber situarse en donde se encontraba, eran las 2.00 de la tarde… Pestañeo quitándose las legañas, mirando a su lado, la cama estaba vacía.

Tardo unos segundos, en ser consciente del por que sabia que la cama no debía de estar vacía. Volvió a mirar y se cercioro, efectivamente Arthur se había marchado. Levanto la vista al frente, antes de volver a dejarse caer en la cama sintiendo aun el cansancio en sus huesos y en el cuerpo. El recuerdo de Jeanne aun estaba presente, pero también el de Arthur. Trago saliva, se había esperado el poder ser el quien le despertara como otras veces con el desayuno hecho y el té en la tetera preparado. Pero esta vez no seria así.

Cerró los ojos intentando volver a dormir, pero tampoco era capaz de ello. Acabándose por levantar una media hora mas tarde, y bajar al salón. Observando que en la mesa de la cocina, había una carta.

Curioso y en cierto modo esperanzado, la tomo y leyó. Sus ojos azules se deslizaron rápidos por aquella caligrafía tan característica del inglés. Le daba las gracias –algo más que sorprendente.- por su ayuda, añadiendo después que no se le subiera a la cabeza. Río un poco ante aquello, continuando.

Después hablaba de que ahora que estaría mas lucido en las reuniones, revisaría todos los documentos que le había echo firmar en las ultimas semanas, que seguro había en alguno alguna cláusula que añadiría cosas extra de las que no iba a consentir que pasaran.

Después al final, y muy sorprendido leyó: "_And Finally… Bastard_, no pienses que por esto… Voy a dejarte que por lo que ha ocurrido… te tomes más confianzas (de las que ya te tomas conmigo). ¡Y tampoco pienso cuidar de ti! ¡No tengo por que hacerlo!" Arthur siempre tan… esclarecedor.

Iba a doblar la carta cuando se fijo que había una posdata, que había sido añadida mas tarde, lo notaba por la inclinación.

"Posdata: Estas invitado a tomar el té mañana, mas te vale estar a las 4.30 en mi casa _idiot_. Me gusta ser puntual y tu también debes serlo."

… Bueno era un comienzo. Dobló la carta para guardarla en su bolsillo, caminando ahora hacia la estantería y preparase un café. Tomaría algo rápido y marcharía rumbo a Londres en el vuelo más próximo, no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Por que sabia que con suerte, de aquel pequeño encuentro podría sacar una dulce marcha o noche en Inglaterra.

Una vez preparo su café, salio de la cocina e iba a comenzar a subir de dos en dos cuando la vio. Brillante, pequeña pero perfectamente visible a los ojos azules… A paso rápido se acerco a la mesa y la vio más de cerca…

La cruz… La cruz de Jeanne… Estaba arreglada. Entera, sin ningún rasguño… Se mordió los labios nervioso, aquello había sido… ¿Arthur? ¿La propia Jeanne?... Volvió a mirar el reloj, eran justo las 2.23… Si no se daba prisa, posiblemente no podría llegar al avión. Pero claro aquella señal podría ser… Si había sido Jeanne era por algo importante… Se mordió los labios cerrando los ojos, tenia que decidir rápido.

… Apretó los puños, y abrió la puerta de la entrada tomando las llaves y demás pertenencias antes de salir de su casa. Sabía a donde tenía que ir.

* * *

(1) Yo... Jeanne, le quiero. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Por favor, por favor… Mon amour, mi pequeña flor de lis... Detén esta locura. Haz que pare, y vuelve a descansar.

Este es el final oficial, aunque posiblemente pondré un capitulo extra para todo aquel que quiera algo mas "redondo".


End file.
